The present invention relates generally to a ball tensioning device that can be attached by snapping onto one leg of a right-angle post for guiding and tensioning a yarn as it travels through the device.
Ball tensioning devices are used to create a uniformity of tension in a traveling yarn as it is feeding to various types of components of textile manufacturing equipment. Typical examples of ball tensioning devices of this type are disclosed in Zollinger U.S. Reissue Pat. No. RE. 31,024 and in Zollinger U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,050. One location at which ball tension devices have been located is on upstanding right-angle posts of creels on which multiple packages of supply yarn are mounted for feeding to a textile machine, such as a tufting machine or any other textile machine that draws yarn from a creel.
A ball tensioning device mounted on a right-angle post for tensioning and guiding yarn from a creel to a knitting machine is disclosed in McCullough U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,210. In this unit the ball tension device is attached by a screw to a separate support bracket. The bracket has a body portion that engages the outer surface of one leg of the post and extends outwardly therefrom to form a mounting for the ball tension device. Extending from the body is a leg portion that extends over the inner surface of the leg of the post. A stop portion projects from the end of the body portion beyond the end of the leg for engagement against the outer surface of the other leg of the post to prevent the bracket from sliding off the post. The bracket is made of resilient material so that the leg portion and body portion can be separated to allow snapping of the bracket onto the post. The bracket is formed with a thickened portion for attaching an supporting the ball tensioning device on the bracket at a spacing from the post.